Confused Feelings: Are you okay with this!
by Dessie.92
Summary: Sanji and Usopp work at the same place and are best friends. But some feelings start to arise between the both of them. Lemon at first and in later chapters might be some rated M.


_**Confused Feelings: Are You Okay With This?!**_

_OOC. SanjixUsopp. AU Chapter One_

_Please review and let me know if you want more stories like this!_

The night scene. Sanji's favorite time of day. He's a very good looking man. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall and skinny. He loved come to work every night. So many women show up. Luckily, he is able to keep character while working. After all, he is a male stripper. No one can touch him.

He looked over towards the bar where his best friend would usually show up.

"Where is he?"

Usopp slid behind the counter looking fairly sleepy. He's a tan young man with tight, curly hair. He never really liked his job so much, but he liked telling the drunks outlandish stories to keep them interested. The only real highlight ohe had was the beautiful blonde man he watched and served every night.

He smiled and waved at Sanji. He knew after his dance, Sanji would come get his regular drink. Just like every night.

Sanji smiled a bit seeing Usopp come in finally. Only he knew how to make Sanji's favorite drink. Sparkling Jaegar. Mmm. Can't wait! He thought to himself. Being his best friend, Usopp better know how to make it.

Sanji's song came on and it was time to do his little number. The strip tease was enough to send the ladies in a screamfest.

Ten minutes passed and he was done. He grabbed his clothes and walked down to the bar, putting them on.

"Usopp! You were late!" He whined.

"Sorry. Sorry!" Usopp waved, laughing at Sanji's fussy attitude. He wiped down the table in front of Sanji's seat. "I slept in." He smiled and started mixing Sanji's drink. His hands were fast and his arm speed was faster. The drink was a soft pink with speckiles of blue within it. Usopp slid the drink over to Sanji and gave him a smile full of confidence.

"You know me well. Usopp!" Sanji smiled and took a drink of it. "Perfect! Like always!" He leaned back in the chair a bit and finished it off. "Thanks!" He handed Usopp a hundred dollar bill and headed back to the back to get ready for his next dance.

Usopp looked at the money, sighed, and folded it into his pocket. He would much rather have Sanji stay than his money. He put the drink away and started passing out drinks to the ladies fawning over Sanji.

The night finally ended and Sanji lit a cigarette out back, waiting for Usopp to get done cleaning up. He pulled out his money from his pocket counting it.

"1500.. Not bad at all!" He looked towards the door. "Come on, Usopp. I'm not waiting all night for you!"

Usopp kicked the door open and was carrying a large bag of trash. "Oh, good! You're still here!" he chimed.

"I'm guessing you still need a ride home, correct?" He tossed Sanji his jacket, smiling over towards the other man.

"If you don't mind! All this money and I still don't have a car." Sanji laughed out.

They both knew that was a lie. Sanji made plenty of money. Carpooling was just easier.

He put on the jacket the more ripped man gave him. "So warm!" Sanji leaved against the wall, blowing out smoke from his cigarette. "How well did you do on tips at the bar tonight?"

"I made about 1000 after you went back to the stage!" Usopp laughed hard. "It seems they want tips on getting with you!" His tips were always better when Sanji left the bar.

"Maybe I'll stay longer at the bar next time to see if any of the ladies are brave enough to come talk to me themselves!" Sanji giggled out.

"Haha, I think they just wait until you leave the bar! Hehe." Usopp was only halfway joking. Most men and women were too intimidated by Sanji's beautiful looks to even speak to him.

"Well, I'm ready when you are." Sanji headed towards the car.

When they got to the car, a tan 98' Honda, Usopp unlocked the doors and both men got in.

"It's nice to be off work. Now I get to hang out with you!" Sanji spoke, leaning the seat back a bit to make himself comfortable. "Whatcha want to do tonight anyways?"

Usopp climbed into the car and turned on the heat. It felt wonderful after how cold it was outside. "Well, we could go to dinner, but I'm sure you're so over everyone gawking at you huh?"

"You know DAMN well I'm a better cook than all of the 'chefs' in these 'five star' restaurants around here!" Sanji scoffed at the thought of eating someone else's food. "How about I make us some dinner tonight?"

Usopp's face brightened and he smiled huge at the thought of having Sanji's meal. "I think that sounds delicious!" He always felt special when Sanji cooked for him.

They pulled into Usopp's driveway and climbed out of the car. They walked up to the one story home. It wasn't fancy, but nice enough for Usopp. It was a one bedroom, one bath rental home that he took a lot of pride into.

Usopp unlocked the door and let them both in.

Sanji stretched walking in and headed straight for the kitchen. "What would you like to eat? I'm starving so choose quickly!"

"Something simple like stew sounds nice. I'm hungry, too, so don't take too long!" He chirped excitedly.

"Yeah yeah!" Sanji chuckled. "Let's get started on it!" he spoke to himself now.

Usopp went into his bedroom and dressed into his night attire and brought out a pair of pajama pants out for Sanji to wear, expecting him to spend the night like always. It was a routine for them by now and Usopp didn't mind it at all. How strange is it for this routine to play out for two men? Why? This.. this is a normal evening for us... He let his hair down and scratched his head from the tight pony tail that held his hair back all night.

Making himself at home, Sanji began making the requested meal for his best friend. Sanji enjoyed seeing Usopp smile. But why? Why do I care how much he likes my food? Why do I do my best to look good for him? He thought real hard to himself. Eventually, he just shrugged it off as being a friend thing.

"Usopp! It's ready! Hurry before it gets cold!" He called out, setting the table up.

"Here's your pajama pants for tonight!" He smiled and took a deep breath in, taking in the wonderful scent of the food Sanji prepared. "It smells incredible!"

Sanji scratched his nose proudly. "Thanks! Now sit down and eat!"

Sanji sat down and began his meal. He thought silently for a while. Debating. He wasn't sure what he was thinking. He bgan making a face holding the spoon in his mouth. He was completely oblivious to his surroundings. His face was blank. Staring into nothing.

Usopp stared over at Sanji curious about why he was so silent. "Sanji?" He slid over a glass of wine down the table. He took a sip of his own before asking, You're awfully spaced out tonight aren't you?" He swirled the wine in his glass before taking another sip. "Care to talk about it?" He set it down for a moment so he could begin eating the well made stew by Sanji. He took the first bite excitedly. "So yummy!"

Sanji finally looked up. "Oh! Sorry..." Gently, he picked up the wine glass. "I was just thinking too much. Nothing to worry about." He smiled taking a drink. "I'm glad you enjoy my cooking. It really does make me happy." He thought once more. "He Usopp?" He debated again whether or not to say anything.

The darker haired man looked up to his blonde haired friend. "What is it?" usopp knew Sanji wasn't one for sharing, but sometime he really surprised him. Usopp did in fact recognize that something was obviously off today. May if he didn't push for it too much, Sanji might talk to him about it.

"Usopp. I.. I hate living alone so.. I was thinking.. We should... live together.." He looked away still unsure if he should have said anything.

Why did I say that?! This is weird! He'll surely say no! His nerves were wrecked at this point.

Usopp looked up surprised. His answer was quick and easy to answer.

_Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought about this. I'll post the next chapter after I get some review on this one. Haha. This is really my first post and I wanna know what everyone thinks!_ :3


End file.
